Drabble Time!
by Alexandrea-Delshay
Summary: A collection of SiriusJames drabbles. warning! some may contain a third partner of the Remus or Regulus nature!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Def Leppard!  
Rating: PG  
Summary: James really needs to learn his bands.

After yet another long day at the Ministry I apparated home and  
opened the door to the flat. Instantly the sounds of my lover  
singing along with some band or another assaulted my ears.

"We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.  
The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands,  
To fight the horde…………Oh! James! You're home! I didn't hear you come  
in."

I quickly placed a chaste kiss on Sirius's cheek, discreetly looking  
behind him to see if whatever he was cooking looked safe to eat. I  
went to turn the music down but stopped as I was hit in the head  
with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! Sirius!"

"Sorry, Jimmy."

"You should be."

Sirius looked at the record still playing in the corner.

"Not you, James. Jimmy Page. I was apologizing for you nearly  
turning down his beautiful music."

"Siri, baby," I sighed, "Do we have to listen to Def Leppard every  
night?"

"…………………THIS IS NOT DEF LEPPARD, JAMES POTTER!"

I sighed again and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Looks like another long night. Hmmm, how to make him shut up? A  
wicked grin crossed my face.

"Siri? Could you come in the bedroom for a minute?"


	2. Quidditch & Chocolate

Title: Quidditch & Chocolate  
Rating: PG  
Summary: James's three loves: Quidditch, chocolate, and Sirius  
A/N: Sirius's P.O.V.

I waited until the quidditch locker room had cleared out to join  
James in the shower.

"Sirius? Is that you?"

"Yeah, James."

James walked towards me, towel drying his hair.

'Damn it! I'm too late!' I thought.

"Siri? Hello in there! Anyone home?"

I quickly snapped back to attention and tossed James a wrapped  
parcel.

"What? Siri, I thought we agreed not to get anything for Valentine's  
Day."

"I know, but you were getting low on chocolate."

James looked up from unwrapping his present.

"So you bought me one chocolate raisin?"

I gave a sheepish grin at hie incredulous expression.

"Not really. I just kinda ate all the others," I lied.

I watched James grin and pop the treat into his mouth. Now I only  
had to wait for the chocolate to melt.

"What the hell?"

James quickly spit the 'raisin' into his hand and set about wiping  
the remaining chocolate off, only stopping once he had succeeded.

"Siri?"

I took the ring from him and slipped it on the ring finger of his  
left hand.

"I thought it was a cute way to ask you to marry me."

James threw himself into my arms. I twirled him around once and  
leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, James Potter."

"I love you too, Sirius Black."


	3. Soon

Title: Soon  
Pairing: JP/SB/RL

* * *

Sadness

...

Dead. They're both gone. My mates are dead.

My Sirius.

My James.

Dead.

...

Anger

...

Bellatrix.

Voldemort.

They killed my mates.

I'll kill them.

...

Remus Lupin let the wolf inside him take over. Even in human form  
the wolf would be vicious, and Remus was out for blood.

He watched as Bellatrix gasped for air in his unforgiving grasp upon her neck.

He felt more than saw the death of Voldemort, the magic around him shifting greatly.

Remus laughed as he lessened his grip on the already dead Bellatrix and slid to the ground, the woman's silver necklace in his hands.

I'll be with them soon.'

Both Remus and the wolf rejoiced.

'Soon.'


	4. Every Time

Title: Every Time  
Author: Andy  
Pairing: SB/JP/HP  
A/N: It's super short. I just needed to drabble a bit today. :) Oh, and we're just gonna pretend James survived that night. Yes, _that_ one. Lily died though. Bwahahahaha...

* * *

Sirius knew it was wrong every time he caught them.

But every time he would stay.

Every time he would stand in their bedroom doorway.

Every time he would watch.

Every time one of them would reach for him.

Every time the other would beg for him.

And every time he would join James and Harry.


	5. DoggieStyle

lostjackal----Every 'chapter' is a different story. This is just going to be a place to keep all of my drabbles together. :)

* * *

Title: Doggie-Style  
Author: Andy

* * *

Sometimes James would ask why they never tried another position.  
Sirius would always say he had his reasons.

It wasn't that he didn't want to try something else. It wasn't that  
he didn't want James to look at him. It wasn't that he had some  
weird fetish for people's backs. It wasn't that he was trying to  
come up with some other reason why he was a dog, though that's what  
James always said when they were through.

"It's always doggie-style with you, isn't it Padfoot?"

It was that he was afraid of what he would see in James's eyes. This  
was just a casual thing for James, an easy way for a quick offing.

But it was everything to Sirius, and he couldn't bear to see what he  
already knew.

James didn't love him.

He was always afraid of what he would see in James's eyes.

And he was afraid James would see the love, or the pain, in his own.


	6. Why

Title: Why?  
Author: Andy

* * *

"Why, Sirius? What were you thinking!"

"I wasn't, Moony. Please let me…"

"Explain! You think you can just explain this away!"

"Moony…Remus…please"

"What could possibly be bad enough for you to tell Snape to follow  
me! I could've killed him!"

"Remus!"

"Fine," Remus snarled. "Let's here your little story."

"Snape…he…he"

"Yes?" James called from his bed.

"I had been sick a lot lately andwas going to the Hospital Wing when Snape came up to me. He  
started saying all these things about…about how you were a monster  
who should be killed. He said he knew what you were and was going to  
start some petition to put you down. And then…"

Remus and James paled at the thought of someone trying to kill the  
werewolf.

"…then I got mad and started saying how he was part vampire and  
maybe_he_ should be put down. He hit me, over and over and over. I  
was so sick I couldn't fight back. I forgot it was a full moon,  
Moony. I promise I did. I told him to meet me at the willow."

Sirius began to sob harder, collapsing on his bed, and the other two  
watched, enthralled with the sight and story before them.

"He said he would be there. I went to find Pomfrey as fast as I  
could. By the time I got there I could barely move. She said it was  
because of the punches to my stomach. I was…I had been…I was  
pregnant, and the fight caused me to miscarry."

Two pairs of arms wrapped around the sobbing boy.

"I didn't mean for him to find you. I just wanted the pain to stop.  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Sirius cried the rest of the night, his lovers holding him close.


	7. Collar

Title: Collar  
Author: Andy  
A/N: This was written for Prongs1 (I hope I got your ff name right!) when she wanted some fluff.

* * *

"James! Wake up!"

"Siri?" James groggily asked. "What time is it?"

"It's time to open presents!"

"Baby, if it's before five I'm not getting up."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Siri."

"But it's Christmas! You have to get up!"

James sighed.

"If I let you open my gift now will you wait until later to try and  
wrestle me from bed?"

"Yes!"

James pulled a box out from underneath his pillow and shoved it in  
Sirius's direction. He heard the wrapping paper being torn apart and  
opened his eyes, not wanting to miss the look on his lover's face  
when he saw what was inside. Sure enough, he wasn't disappointed.

"A dog collar?"

"Mmm. Read what it says."

Sirius looked at the tag. Padfoot' He turned it over. Property of  
James Potter'

"It's easier to see than a ring."

Startled, Sirius looked up.

"What?"

"The ring. The one in the box."

Sirius rummaged around until he found the ring as well.

"James…"

"Marry me?"

Sirius managed to choke out a strangled yes and curled up beside  
James.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They laid there in silence.

"Hey, Siri? Wanna wear the collar now?"

"James! How many times do I have to tell you? No kinks between the  
hours of 3 and 7."


	8. Do You Love Me?

Title: Do You Love Me?  
A/N: mentions of mpreg

* * *

"James?"

"Yeah, Siri?"

"Do you love me?"

James lowered his copy of The Daily Prophet' to look at his lover.

"Sirius, last time you said that I ended up in a pair of leather  
pants giving McGonagall a kiss in the Great Hall."

"I'm…sorry. I'll just…I'll just go now."

James frowned and watched Sirius run to their room. Wincing as he  
heard the door click shut, James put down his newspaper and followed  
the distressed man.

"Siri?"

When no answer came, James felt tendrils of panic spread their cold  
grasp upon him. He tried to open the door but found it to be locked.

"Siri, baby, open the door. Please?"

Nothing.

"Siri, if you don't open the door I'll have to blast it open. I  
don't want to, I rather like this door, but I will."

A soft click and the door was unlocked. Sirius stood in front of  
him, the now open door forgotten. Tears were gathering in his eyes  
and he tried to hide it with his hair.

"Love, what's going on?"

"I…I'm just being stupid, really."

James took Sirius's hand and maneuvered them towards the bed. The  
two sat down, James's arms immediately going around Sirius's waist.  
Sirius sighed and laid his head on James's shoulder.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong."

"…I saw Evans today."

"Siri…"

"She said you never loved me. She said the two of you would've  
gotten married if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Harry. She…she…"

James placed two fingers underneath Sirius's chin, gently tipping  
the beautiful face to look into his eyes.

"Sirius, I love you with all my heart. There is no one who could  
ever take me away from you. You are my world. I'd rather die than  
be without you. Besides, who is Prongs without Padfoot?"

Sirius let out a choked laugh and buried his face in the crook of  
James's neck.

"I love you, James."

"And I love you, Siri. I love you."


	9. Explaining

Title: You have some explaining to do.  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
A/N: Yet another drabble from the SiriusXJames yahoo group for Prongs1

* * *

"You were alive all this time!"

"Siri, please listen! I…"

"You let me rot in Azkaban for _13 fucking years_!"

"Siri, I would've come back sooner if I had known…"

"OH, right! How about the fact that WE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE THE RAT  
WAS THE KEEPER! DID YOU FORGET THAT TOO! HMMM! WHO THE FUCK DID  
YOU THINK THEY WOULD BLAME!"

James Potter watched as Sirius Black stormed out of the kitchen.  
Sighing, he looked around a bit, marveling at the fact Dumbledore  
had managed to keep Sirius in Grimmauld Place. James started  
counting to 10.

…8…9…10'

Sirius stormed back into the room and crushed his lips to James's.  
Little gasps and moans filled the kitchen until the need for oxygen  
became to demanding.

"You," Sirius gasped, "have a lot of explaining to do."


	10. Tickle!

Title: Tickle!  
Rating: PG  
A/N: very short.

* * *

"James?" 

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sirius?"

James looked up from his Astronomy homework and laughed as Sirius  
tackled Remus from behind, the two of them landing beside him on the  
bed.

"Right here!" Sirius laughed.

James quickly joined the laughing attacker in tickling their fair-  
haired lover.

"James! _**gasp**_ Sirius! _**laugh**_ Stop! Please!"

Sirius took mercy on the werewolf and relented his attack. Remus  
promptly collapsed against James and smiled.

"Thank Merlin."

James kissed the crown of Remus's head while Sirius placed a  
butterfly kiss on his forehead, all three moving until they were  
laying across James's bed.

"Love you two."

"Sleep well, loves."

"Love you."


	11. Kinky Little Bastard

Title: Kinky Little Bastard

Rating: Hard R

A/N-I'm not sure if this is too hard R to be here, but I've read worse on this site so maybe I won't be in trouble lol

James awoke to an arm being tossed across his face. Chuckling, he  
gently moved the offending appendage and turned to face his love.  
Frowning as Sirius whimpered in his sleep, he reached out and gently  
shook his shoulders.

"Siri, baby, wake up."

Sirius's arms began waving about in an attempt to fight off his  
invisible attacker.

"Sirius! Wake up! Please!"

Sirius's eyes snapped open, his gaze unclouding and eventually  
resting on his worried lover.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

James's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Well, you were whimpering and waving your arms around everywhere.  
Nearly took my eye out, you did. You were acting like you were being  
attacked or something."

"Let's try or something," Sirius laughed.

"Oh? And what would this something be?"

"Well, the whimpering definitely wasn't from pain." Sirius rolled  
his hips against James's, his erection digging into the other boy's  
thigh.

"And the arms?" James chuckled.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "You weren't staying in one spot."

"Really? How's this for one spot?" James laughed and began to nibble  
gently along the side of Sirius's neck.

Sirius tossed his head to the side, baring his neck to James while  
small moans escaped from his parted lips.

"James," he gasped.

James slowly licked and nibbled his way down Sirius's well-toned  
chest. He bypassed the straining arousal, smiling when Sirius moaned  
in disappointment. Hands tangled themselves in his unruly locks as  
he nibbled on his lover's inner thighs, trying to pull him back,  
desperate for more than a fleeting touch, James, however, had other  
plans. He gently pried one of the hands out of his hair and wrapped  
it around the owner's cock. Holding it in place, James kissed his  
way back up Sirius's chest, stopping to place a hard kiss on his  
lover's lips.

"James," Sirius moaned.

"Stroke, Siri," James practically growled. "Let me see you pleasure  
yourself. Moan, gasp, plead for me."

"J-Jam-mes!

James moved Sirius into a sitting position and sat behind him,  
letting the other rest against his chest.

"That's right, baby." James ran his fingers through the long ebony  
locks splayed across his chest. "Start out slow. Don't speed up  
until I tell you to. Understand?"

"Y-Yes. Oh Merlin! James, please!"

"Not yet. Now, slowly run your fingers over the head. Good, good."  
Sirius whimpered and thrust his hips forward. "No, baby. I didn't  
say you could do that, did I?"

"N-no, but…"

James nipped at the top of his ear.

"No buts," he whispered. "You do what I say when I say it and  
nothing else. Make all the noise you want, though."

"O-okay."

James gently tipped Sirius's head to the side and began nibbling his  
way down the beautiful neck offered before him.

"Stroke," he demanded between nibbles, "gently for now, baby. That's  
right." James reached through the fabric separating them from the  
rest of the world and rummaged around in the drawers of the bedside  
table. "Now, dip your fingers in the lube. That a boy."

After putting the container back on the table, James moved the lube-  
covered fingers to his lover's entrance.

"Do it, Siri. Slip your fingers inside and fuck yourself hard and  
fast." Sirius let out a loud moan and did as he was told. "Good,  
baby. That's right." James quickly grabbed his wrists, forcing him  
to stop.

"James!"

"No, love. I didn't say you could speed up your strokes, did I?"

Sirius growled in frustration and turned in James's arms, crushing  
their lips together. He placed himself over James's own arousal and  
thrust himself onto it, tossing his head back as he did. James  
reached up and nipped on the bobbing Adam's apple.

"Impatient much?"

"Shut up!"

Sirius lifted himself up and slammed himself back down, watching as  
James tossed his head back and groaned…loudly.

"Siri!"

Sirius repeated his actions several times, initiating a fiery kiss  
that left both breathless. James's hand found its way to Sirius's  
cock and wrapped around it, thankful the pre-cum made it easier to  
pump and knowing he would get to lick his hand clean afterwards.

Sirius tossed his head back and screamed, James's name falling from  
his lips. His inner muscles tightened around James, pulling him to  
his own release.

"Damn," Sirius said once they had calmed down. "You can be a kinky  
little bastard when you want to."

"If you two are quite finished, some of us would like to sleep."

"Sorry, Remus," James grinned.


	12. Loves Me

Title: Loves Me

Rating: PG (or whatever it is we're using now)

* * *

James Potter loves me. James Potter loves me. James Potter loves  
me.'

"Sirius? I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go  
and…"

Sirius jumped up from his bed, grabbed James's arm, whirled the  
smaller boy around, and promptly kissed him.

"Shut up, James. I love you too."

James smiled.

Sirius Black loves me. Sirius Black loves me. Sirius Black loves  
me.'


	13. Study, Sirius!

Title: Study, Sirius!

Rating: Teen (or less lol)

* * *

"I HATE WINTER EXAMS! I'll never remember all of this, Remus." 

"Yes you will," James encouraged. "You just need to hear it a few more times."

"We can't do that again, love. You can barely talk as it is."

James and Sirius stared as Remus jumped up and ran for his trunk.

"Why didn't I think of this before?"

James leaned closer to his dark-haired lover.

"Any idea what he's talking about?"

"Nope."

"A-ha!" Remus shouted, making the others jump.

"I was going to wait and use this for your birthday, Siri." Remus flipped through a few pages of the newly acquired book. "Where is it?"

The two confused boys watched as their sandy-haired lover muttered a few words under his breath and pointed his wand at the textbooks scattered across Sirius' bed.

"What the hell! Remus! I love you!"

Led Zeppelin, now blasting from Sirius' record player, was singing their Transfiguration notes.


	14. Isolation

Title: Isolation  
Rating: PG-13 (?)

* * *

James and Sirius laughed when they saw how isolated the room their lover picked was from the rest of the castle. 

Sirius said it was so no one could hear James' moans.

James said it was so no one could hear Sirius' pleas.

But by the end of the night they both agreed it was so no one would hear them scream out their lover's name...

…or the things they begged Remus to do to them.


	15. Wedding Day

Title: Wedding Day  
Rating: M (you'll see why)

* * *

Sirius left the small pawn shop in a hurry. So what if it tipped the  
owner off as to what he bought it for? It didn't matter to him, he  
just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Sliding onto his motorcycle, he sped off to his flat.

'Soon. Almost there.'

Nearly sighing with relief when he opened his door, he went through  
the small apartment for the last time.

'Wonder who'll get it after this?'

Unwrapping his precious bundle from the brown paper bag, Sirius  
cocked the gun and placed the end of the barrel in his mouth. He  
squeezed his mouth shut and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Where is he? It's about to start!"

"James, would you want to go to your ex-lover's wedding?"

"But he's the best man!"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And that makes it all better? Just go on with the wedding and I'll  
go check on him afterwards."

James took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Thus it came to be that James Potter's wedding day was one of the  
worst days of his life. 


	16. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Rating: PG

* * *

James smiled as he watched Sirius dance around the common room in his boxers, something no one but Evans seemed to have a problem with, while listening to his new album.

The elegant ballroom dance disappeared as the song changed. In its place was a provocative body movement against Remus. James was beginning to think Sirius should stay away from those clubs of his.

He watched as the self-proclaimed god of dancing, a title which no one would dispute, convinced Remus to dance with him. No one but James and Sirius had seen the timid werewolf dance before this night. He was a natural though, rubbing and grinding against Sirius in what was probably the hottest display from any Gryffindor since…well…since Sirius had last convinced James to dance with him.

Catcalls and suggestions were screamed from all over the room. The two, it seemed, completely forgot where they were and began dancing in earnest. Hands wandered lower, lips caressed necks, shoulders, anywhere they could reach.

The song ended with Remus bent backwards over one of the tables the third years were supposed to be doing their homework on and the common room exploded in cheers.

"BLACK! LUPIN!"

It seemed McGonagall had come to tell us to be quiet and go to bed. It was getting to be rather late.

"Everyone in bed! NOW!"

Sirius and Remus both glanced my way as they trudged up the stairs and I smiled.

They'd be waiting on me.


	17. Happy Birthday

Title: Happy Birthday

Rating: G

* * *

"Happy birthday to you."

Everyone clapped and laughed as the now two-year-old boy reached for his cake.

"Cay!"

Sirius smiled and cut a piece for him. Placing it in front of the child, Sirius felt his husband's arms wrap around him and turned to cuddle into James' chest.

"Kaden Orion Potter-Black! Don't you dare tamper with Harry's cake!"

The guilty five-year-old sighed and handed over his potion bottle.

"Yes, Daddy."


	18. Mmm, There

Title: Mmm, There

Rating: PG

* * *

"There," James moaned. "Right there. Harder." 

I complied with his requests.

"Damn you're good."

"You don't know the half of it," I grinned down at him.

"Mmm. Lower." My hands trailed down his slender frame.

"If you're this good at massaging someone's back I just might hire you as my personal masseuse."

"I don't think you could afford me, James."

"I'm sure I could think of _some_ way to pay you, dear Padfoot."

"Well," I laughed at his lustful leer, "I'd have to know what the wages are and if they're good enough first. "

James turned around.

"I'm sure that an be arranged."

James slowly pushed me towards my bed.


	19. Smoking!

Title: Smoking?

Rating: PG

* * *

Sirius looked at his lovers, curled around each other on their bed, and smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Their first time together had been tender, drawn out, loving, everything any of them could have wanted it to be.

"Siri?" James called.

"I'm here, love."

"Come back to bed."

"Wait until I finish this cigarette."

"Sirius Black! What have I told you about smoking in the same room as me!"

Grinning, Sirius leaned over James' laughing form and kissed his brother until Regulus moaned and gave in.

"Fine. But just tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, love."


	20. Yes

Title: Yes

Rating: PG

* * *

"You know you mean everything to me, right?"

"Yes. Sirius, where are you going with this?"

"I just...I..."

James watched as Sirius moved to grab something from the bedside table.

"Siri?"

"James, you are my life. No one could ever mean as much to me as you do. I'm tired of trying to please everyone. Forget your parents' wishes, James, and think about what _you_ want." James stared at the golden band in Sirius's outstretched palm. "I love you, James Potter, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"I...I..."

Sirius stared long and hard at the stuttering boy beside him.

"I understand, James."

"Siri, I love you too, but..."

"I can't do this, James!" Sirius exploded. "I can't keep meeting with you in the shadows when all I want is to be able to walk down the halls with your hand in mine! I can't take it! I love you, blast it all! I can't...I refuse to hide it anymore!"

"…then give me the ring," James whispered.

"I...what did you say?"

"Give me the ring."

Hesitantly, Sirius handed over the simple band.

"I know it's not much. I couldn't quite afford the one I wanted to get you..."

"It's beautiful," James smiled through his tears as he slipped it on. "I'd be proud to wear it."

"So...that's a yes?"

James smiled.

"Yes."


	21. Beautiful

Title: Beautiful  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was truly a beautiful. 

During the days he was gorgeous. He'd walk down the halls of Hogwarts, commanding the greatest respect by just _being.  
_  
But at night…

At night he was beautiful. There were no words, James thought, to describe how the Slytherin looked as he laid underneath Sirius, begging and moaning, but beautiful was as close as any word could be.

Strands of blonde hair would be splayed across the pillow, blue-gray eyes would be half closed in pleasure.

And then he would move one hand from Sirius's back to reach for him, a request James could never deny.


	22. Gone

Title: Gone  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Tongue.

James's tongue was everywhere: on his neck, his lips, his chest, his  
thighs, his cock.

* * *

Hands.

James's hands traced fiery paths across his skin, pulled his hair,  
teased his entrance.

* * *

Voices.

Noises filled the air: gasps, moans, pleads.

* * *

Sunlight poured across the room, waking the man in the bed. He  
reached out for his lover, his James. Sirius cried as he only found  
sheets and pillows.

No more hands.

No more tongue.

No more love.

James was dead.

And Sirius was slowly dieing.


	23. Pleas

Title: Pleas  
A/N- Wow. Talk about being mean to poor Siri. This takes place right after Sirius has been put into Azkaban.

* * *

Kaden slipped through the cell door, sighing at the mess of a man  
before him. 

Sirius Black, mass murderer, didn't bother to so much as look at him.

"How are you feeling today, Black?"

"Please," Sirius whispered, voice rough from lack of use. "Please  
don't do this."

"I have to."

"You can take him away from here! Please!"

Kaden stepped forward, Sirius' pleading ringing throughout the  
prison.

"He's all I have left. Don't kill him too."

Tears fell to the floor as the needle was pushed into the convict's  
arm.

"Kill me."

"I'm sorry."

With that, Kaden left to go home for the evening with Sirius Black's  
haunting voice echoingin his mind, pleading for the life of his unborn child.


	24. Lily's Eyes

A/N- I have another drabble I can't post here due to the rating restrictions, but if you want to read it just drop me a line and I'll get it to you!

Title: Lily's Eyes

Rating: PG (just to be safe)

This takes place when Harry goes to Grimmuald Place for Christmas in 5th year.

* * *

'Why,' Sirius wondered, gazing across the table at a concerned Remus, 'does everyone think I see Harry as James? I just want the kid to have a little fun. It's not like he had the chance to at the muggles' place.' 

Sighing, Sirius nodded, pretending he had heard whatever warning speech Remus had just finished giving him. They were all the same anyway.

...Yadda yadda not James blah blah Harry yak yak worried...

'You think I don't know that? You think I can't tell that he's not my dead lover?'

Remus gave him one last concerned glance before going to welcome the object of their now nightly arguments.

'I know he's not James, Moony. It's hard to ignore Lily's eyes.'


	25. Watching

Title: Watching  
Author: Andy  
Rating: T

A/N- Offer still stands if you want to read the MA drabble.

* * *

I watched as they tumbled into bed together last night, arms  
entangled and tongues dueling.

I watched them this morning as they woke up, all smiles and soft  
kisses while teasing each other about morning breath.

I watched them during breakfast as they held hands under the table  
and filled each other's plates.

I watched during our first class while they brushed against each  
other, pretending to do their work.

I watched as they flirted shamelessly throughout our second class  
and lunch.

I watched them in our third and fourth class as they shot each other  
coy looks and heated glances.

I watched them as they ran up the stairway to our dorm room, both  
anxious for the feel of each other.

I didn't go upstairs, though. I knew what I would see if I did.  
After all, I've been watching James and Sirius for a long time.


	26. Glaring

Title: Glaring  
Rating: M  
Author: Andy

A/N- Well, I don't think this is explicit enough to get me in trouble, but I'll take it down if you guys think it is.

* * *

James crossed his legs and bit his lip to stifle a moan when the toy  
inside of him shifted. He glared at his lover across the table as the waiterbrought  
out their drinks, still angry at the outfit he had been forced to wear. 

"Butterbeer?"

"Mi-" James broke off, panting, and uncrossed his legs. The vibrating  
stopped for a minute, giving the brunett enough time to take a sip  
from the drink the concerned waiter handed him.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay, sir?"

James nodded, trying to ignore the foot steadily making its way up his  
leg. He glared at Sirius again as the offending appendage slid under  
his skirt, but then Sirius mashed the control's button and James  
couldn't bring himself to care about anything but the vibrations.

Leaning back, James tried not to moan as the top of Sirius'foot  
pressed and rubbed against his cock, the heel pressing against the toy  
that had slowly been slipping from James' body.

Smiling contentedly, Sirius removed his foot and slipped his shoe back  
on.

"Food's here," he whispered to his dazed lover.

Glaring again, James moved his hands to let the poor waiter set the  
food on the table. He had barely taken a bite before Sirius had pushed  
that (heavenly) button again.

"It's not nice to glare, love."


	27. His Journal

So, I was going through some old e-mail and found a couple of my older drabbles. Yay!

This one is "His Journal"

* * *

_I love him. I'm in love with him. With James. With James Michael  
Potter. What am I going to do about it? Nothing. Abso-bloody-lutely  
nothing. He doesn't like guys. Hell, he doesn't like anyone but  
Lily. I hate watching him trying to impress her. Just once I wish he  
would look at me like that. Like I was the only thing that matters.  
Silly, no?_

_I would say all I want is one day with him, but I know I'm a selfish  
bastard. I wouldn't let him go without a hell of a fight._

_Why couldn't I have gone on thinking of him as nothing more than a  
best friend? Why couldn't I be content with what he is willing to  
give me?_

_I don't know when it all changed. When I caught him wanking_ _in the  
showers? When he wouldn't sleep until he was sure I would pass the  
Transfiguration test I had to make up? When I was too sick to get out of  
bed and he stayed by my side, willing to risk Madame Pomfrey's  
wrath? Not that dear old Poppy ever gets mad at James. He has her  
wrapped around his little finger. Maybe when I met a mischievous  
eleven-year-old on the Hogwarts Express? Maybe I've felt this way  
all along but didn't recognize it for what it was?_

_Stupid Remus had to leave that fucking romance novel of his where I  
could find it. Stupid me for actually reading it. I wouldn't have  
known I love James if I hadn't read it. Bloody authors who can't  
write something less realistic._

_Stupid, stupid me. For not realizing it sooner, when I might have had a  
chance. For ever deciding that gender doesn't matter. For always  
picking my dates because they have midnight hair or hazel eyes. For not  
having enough guts to tell him. For everything I've ever done._

_He asked me to help him_ _plan his date with Lily. It's the first one  
she's agreed to. All I want to do is shout that she can't have  
him, that I love him more than she ever could._

_I think I'll tell him to wear the navy shirt I bought for him last  
Christmas._

James took a deep breath, looking up from the journal he had found  
in the corridor. He couldn't believe it. Sirius loved him. Sirius  
was in love with him. The 17-year-old stood up, the notebook clenched  
tightly in his hands.

James had a date to cancel with a certain redhead.

And he had to find his best friend, his secret crush of three months..  
He had to tell Sirius he was more than willing to give them a chance at  
being something more.


	28. Whatever Works

Yet another drabble I found today.

Title: Whatever Works

* * *

"Shut up, Remus."

"You have to tell Ja-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL HIM A BLOODY THING!"

James frowned, pressing his ear closer to the door to the seventh  
year dorms. Silence stretched on for a few minutes before a heavy  
sigh echoed throughout the room on the other side. This was not  
something he wanted to hear after the nasty breakup he'd just had.  
First he has to dump Lily because he realized he'd rather bat for  
the other team and now his friends were keeping secrets from him?

"I'm sorry, Moony. I just don't want James to find out."

"I know, Padfoot."

"Can you just imagine the conversation? "Hey, Prongs! Do you want to  
blow up another cauldron in potions class today? By the way, I'm  
madly in love with you so please leave Lily, the girl you've been  
hot for since first year, and give me a try." That would go over  
really well."

A snort.

"Well, if you worded it like that I'm sure he'll fall at his  
feet and worship you."

"You're not supposed to be sarcastic, Moony-love. It gives me a  
headache."

"So sorry."

James stood back, eyes wide and brain struggling to wrap around his  
best friend's love. Love. Sirius loved him.

"He wouldn't hate you."

"It would be awkward."

"So? At least you wouldn't feel guilty for keeping a secret from  
him."

"What do you want me to do? Walk right up to him and snog the  
daylights out of him?"

"Well, if you want to do it that way." Remus sounded amused.

James pushed the door open. He looked from Remus to Sirius  
to…actually, his gaze refused to move from the disowned Black once  
he caught sight of him. Sirius was nervous and fidgeting.

"James-"

"Yes, Siri?"

The next thing he knew Sirius' tongue was dancing with his own and  
there were hands and teeth and sweaty palms and desperate noises in  
the backs of both of their throats.

"Remus," James pulled away long enough to pant, "be a good mate and  
close the door behind you when you leave."

The werewolf watched in amusement. Of all the ways he had though of,  
an overheard conversation and an impromptu snog was not how he had  
planned to get those two together. He shrugged. Whatever works.


End file.
